Hablando Solo
by virginiaGdM
Summary: No espero que respondas. No se si estoy hablando contigo de verdad o si hablo para mi mismo. Pero ya empece, no puedo parar ahora" ¿Las bolas de pelo rosa hablan? // intento de comedia, por favor leanla y dejen un review, es mi 1er fanfiction de 07 Ghost


Hola! Este es mi primer fic de 07-Ghost, espero que les agrade ^^

Esta es una serie que recién descubrí, aun no he leído el manga y voy por el episodio 10 del animé, así que para hacer este one-shot me guie unicamente por lo que he visto del anime.

**Disclaimer**: 07-Ghost y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Taito's POV**:

Ya es la quinta vez que hago esto, y tú nunca me respondes. No es que espere que lo hagas, pero igual me frustra un poco. No obstante, tampoco puedo evitarlo. ¿Estaré hablando de verdad contigo? O, al contrario, ¿Estaré desvariando y hablando para mí mismo? En fin, ya empecé a hacerlo otra vez, no puedo detenerme.

Con tu sola forma de ser me ayudabas. Me dabas la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante, pues me apoyaste cuando lo necesité. Gracias a ti, la soledad y la tristeza fueron escasas durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Y es que tú no fuiste capaz de hacer lo que todos hicieron: juzgarme por mi pasado.

Mikage, ¿Recuerdas todo lo que pasamos juntos? Hay tanto que quisiera preguntarte y discutir contigo ahora, lástima que no hay manera de que me respondas. Entre todas estas cosas, me gustaría preguntarte cuales de todos nuestros recuerdos juntos son tus favoritos. Creo que te voy a contar los míos, aunque no sé por qué me molesto, no hay forma de que me respondas… pero en fin…

Comenzaré por uno que estuve recordando hace poco. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que comimos juntos? Me causó mucha gracia que pensaras que mis pastillas de nutrientes eran drogas, aunque en el momento no lo manifesté… Y luego cuando me llevaste al comedor y hablaste con la cocinera… Siempre te preocupaste por mí incondicionalmente, y eso es algo que una parte de mí aún no consigue entender. ¿Cómo pudiste, con tu alma pura y tus sentimientos de oro, fijarte en una persona como yo?

Tú llegaste a conocerme muy bien, Mikage, mejor incluso de lo que me conocía yo mismo. Con tu mirada fuiste capaz de iluminar mi mundo aunque me encontrara en la más oscura penumbra. Ahora que lo pienso, eres como mi ángel de la guarda. Otros de mis más gratos recuerdos son de todas aquellas veces que me defendiste de los buscapleitos que me decían cosas mientras estudiábamos todavía, pero nunca aprobaste que me ensuciara las manos con ellos, aunque fuera para defenderte a ti. ¿Por qué hacías eso? ¿Tanto así me querías?... Sí, lo hacías.

Ah, y ¿Cómo olvidar nuestra prueba de graduación, nuestro pacto? Tu familia siempre fue tan importante para ti, pero al final fuiste capaz de elegir no traicionarme en lugar de ellos. ¿De verdad me merezco que hayas echo eso por mí? No sabes lo feliz que estuve cuando me enteré de que ibas a cumplir tu sueño de graduarte y poder proteger a tu familia. Aunque quizá llegásemos a estar separados, mi consuelo era que mi corazón siempre estaría contigo, y viceversa, manteniendo nuestra promesa, nuestra alianza secreta.

Pero el recuerdo que está clavado en mi cabeza, el más confuso, el que hace que todo valga la pena, es justo aquel que creaste en el final. Esas dos palabras que dijiste, esa simple frase que dio el paso definitivo que cambio mi mundo para siempre. Dijiste que me amabas. Y supe, finalmente supe, que todo lo que pasamos juntos había valido la pena, pues compartíamos ese sentimiento.

Mikage, eres mi mejor amigo, la luz que ilumina mi camino… Ojala pudieras responder a todo lo que te estoy diciendo ahora. En fin, sé que no lo harás, aunque te esté sosteniendo frente a mi cara, tus ojos miren fijamente a los míos y tus orejas estén escuchando todas y cada una de mis palabras, porque las bolas de pelo rosa no hablan.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Teito estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama, con la pequeña criatura rosa frente a él, mirándolo fijamente mientras él hablaba. Cuando terminó de hablar, hubo un silencio tranquilo entre los dos seres que duró unos pocos segundos. El muchacho se levantó y le dio la espalda a la cama, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Teito… - dijo entonces una vocecita chillona y aguda detrás de él – Teito…

El castaño se dio la vuelta apresuradamente, y lo único que encontró fue la criatura rosa en su cama, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado. Al no encontrar nada fuera de lo común, decidió ignorar lo que escuchó y volvió a caminar hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-Gracias, Teito… - volvió a decir la misma vocecita.

Teito se dio la vuelta y miró a su espalda, pero solo estaba presente el pequeño Mikage rosado.

"_¿Será posible…" _pensaba el chico _"…que Mikage halla hablado?" _

Pero se dio cuenta de que la vocecita parecía demasiado exagerada para ser real, y entonces tuvo un presentimiento. Caminó hacia la cama, y modificando su voz para parecer sorprendido, dijo:

-Mikage, ¡Hablaste! – dijo mientras lentamente, doblaba la cintura en intención de asomarse debajo de la cama – Amigo mío, ¡finalmente respondiste!

Entonces, con una gran velocidad, se agachó totalmente bajo la cama, encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de Frau.

* * *

Castor se encontraba tomando un maravilloso té junto con Labrador cerca de la fuente de la iglesia, cuando escucharon el sonido de una explosión cerca de la habitación de Taito. Unos segundos después, vieron la figura de Frau salir volando, para caer en la fuente. Cuando Castor y Labrador se estaban preguntando si deberían ir a sacarlo, el rubio salió a la superficie, pero se quedó apoyado en borde de la fuente.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido? – se preguntó Castor en voz alta.

-No tengo idea. – dijo Labrador, encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Quieres más té, Castor?

-Si, por favor. – respondió el hombre.

* * *

Y este es el fin ^^ creo que me quedo mas como de amistad que de romance, pero me parecio que esta bien. Quise aportar un poco a que crezca la sección en español de 07-Ghost

Por favor, mandenme reviews con su opinion, para mi eso es muy importante! Ademas, me pongo a saltar como loca de contenta con cada review que me mandan xD

Matta-ne!


End file.
